Dragon's Treasure
by DarkMoonChild14
Summary: Natsu and Lucy are having a little argument about fairy tales. Lucy insists that the perfect fairy tale ending is when the prince rescues the princess from the fearsome dragon and eventually live happily ever after. Natsu argues that the prince is just a tight-wearing sissy pants. Lucy dares Natsu to prove that dragons are not the bad guys. What will he do to prove himself? NaLu


**Dragon's Treasure**

It was the normal fiasco at the Fairy Tail Guild. Many of the mages sat around the hall drinking and talking to their heart's content with their fellow mages. Others were looking for a mission to earn some jewels. Mirajane smiled at the normal scene that she sees everyday. She loved working at the bar and serving her fellow mages and sometimes even joining in their fun. While wiping a newly washed mug, two mages and their cat entered the guild with a heated argument.

"Oh dear," muttered Mirajane. With a shrug, she patiently waited for the duo to come by her bar.

"I'm telling you Natsu. It doesn't work that way," said Lucy as she plopped herself down on a barstool.

Her partner and current annoyance that wouldn't shut up, Natsu, sat on the stool beside her while her feline partner went off to find Charla.

"Why not? It makes more sense," countered Natsu.

"How does it make sense? I've never heard of that situation at all. It's completely impossible and goes against all rules," hissed Lucy.

"It just does," grunted Natsu.

"Oh my. What seems to be the problem? Natsu, Lucy?" asked Mirajane as she gave Natsu fire whiskey and Lucy a glass of strawberry milkshake.

"You explain it to her, Lucy." Natsu was to busy taking a gulp of fire whiskey.

With an annoyed sigh, Lucy explained the whole situation to Mirajane. "You know the classical fairy tales, right? There's a princess that needs rescuing from a problem, and sometimes that problem is a huge fire-breathing dragon, and a prince comes to save her after he slays the evil dragon. The prince and princess then live happily ever after." Mirajane nods. "Natsu thinks that it's a crappy ending."

"Of course it's crappy." With a belch, Natsu finished his fire whiskey. "This so-called prince is just a tight-wearing sissy that waves a sword around. I bet he doesn't even know how to use it. Then there's this fearsome dragon that has the duty of protecting the princess."

"The dragon is not protecting the princess," argued Lucy. "The dragon is keeping the princess from finding her happily ever after and the dragon represents the proof of the prince's strength after he defeats it."

"I'm telling you, Luce. A dragon would never let his treasure out of his sight even if it cost him his life. I bet that prince cheated and kidnapped the princess."

"And I'm telling _you_, Natsu, that it's impossible that the prince would cheat because he's noble. The dragon is just a stupid beast that only knows how to fight while the prince actually cares about the princess and wants to rescue her from the dangerous dragon that keeps her hidden."

"The prince is basically stealing from the dragon. The dragon was given the task to keep the princess safe from undeserving guys that wear tights and that don't even know how to fight."

"Why are you turning the prince into the bad guy? In every fairy tale, the dragon is the bad guy while the prince is the good guy."

"You're so weird, Luce," chuckled Natsu. "It's the other way around. The dragon is keeping his treasure safe while the prince is trying to steal it."  
Lucy let out a frustrated grunt. How dense can this idiot be? In every fairy tale that Lucy has read, the prince always saves the prince from the fire-breathing dragon. Then Natsu comes along saying that the dragon is protecting the princess from the prince. It's absurd.

"Oh, I see the problem here," said Mirajane. She looked between a frustrated celestial mage and a stubborn dragon slayer. "Lucy knows the cliché fairy tale ending while Natsu is convinced that it's all wrong. Actually Lucy, Natsu's side of the story does make sense."

"No, it does not!" hissed Lucy. "It goes against all fairy tale rules."

"Fine. I'll prove it to you that it does make sense," declared Natsu.

"And how will you do that?" mocked Lucy. It would take Natsu ages until he can find a fairy tale that talks about the dragon protecting the princess from the prince. That is, if there is one.

"You'll see," Natsu said with a huff. "By the end of the day, I'll show you that the dragon is only protecting his treasure from unworthy men."

"I'd like to see you try," smirked Lucy.

"Fine."

"Fine."

"Good."

"Good."

With a nod, Lucy gets up from her seat and walks out the guild. When she was out of sight, Natsu let out a heavy sigh and slumped on the bar. Why was Lucy convinced about the stupid prince stealing the princess away from the mighty dragon? A dragon would never let his treasure out of his sight so the prince taking the princess away from the dragon was invalid. A dragon would do anything to keep his treasure safe from harm.

"What's his problem?" Gray walked up half naked toward the bar.

"He and Lucy got into an argument," answered Mirajane.

"She's dead set on having the prince save the princess from the dragon when the dragon is the one keeping the princess safe from the prince. Her reasons don't make sense."

His eyebrows knitted together. "But that is how a fairy tale is. The prince always saves the princess, Ash Brain."

"Not it isn't, you perverted stripper."

"What'd you call me, stupid dragon?"

"Damn exhibitionist."

"Guys, we're getting off topic here," sighed Mirajane. Gray was just about to punch Natsu while Natsu was getting ready to kick Gray. "If you think about it, the dragon has always been there for the princess. The dragon is super loyal to the princess and does keep her safe from danger."

The ice mage needed to think for a while before it dawn to him. Now he understands Natsu's point of view. "For once, the damn dragon is right. Lucy can't see the bigger picture outside of her fairy tale books. So, what should we do?"

"We just need to prove to Lucy that the dragon is the good guy while the prince is the bad guy," said Mirajane.

"Yeah, but how?" asked Gray.

"I don't know yet, but I want to prove to Lucy that dragons are not evil. We're just very territorial and overprotective of our treasures." Natsu sighed and rubbed the bridge of his nose. With a huff, Natsu turned towards his friends. "I'm going to go walk around for a while. Happy, we're leaving."

"Aye!" With a smile, Happy followed his partner out the guild doors. "Where are we going, Natsu?"

"I just need some company while I walk around town. You don't mind, right Happy?"

"Nope." With that, Happy walked beside Natsu and followed wherever he went even if it seemed like he was just walking aimlessly.

How can he prove to Lucy that the dragon is always the good guy? Natsu racked his brain for ideas, but none came to mind. Why can't she just accept the truth? That would've been much easier than arguing and defending the wrong side. Who, in their right mind, would want a guy wearing tights take them away from a mighty dragon? The most logical sense would be staying with the dragon than a guy looking like he came out of the circus.

Why can't Lucy accept that fact that a dragon would never let his treasure go that easily? The dragon was chosen to guard the princess with his life. A dragon will always finish his mission and protect his treasure with his life. A tight wearing prince can never defeat a dragon with a tiny sword.

"Natsu, why'd you stop?" asked Happy.

Without knowing it, Natsu found himself standing in front of Lucy's apartment. Why'd he stop here? It must have been a habit. Maybe explaining the situation more to Lucy would make her understand. With a smile, Natsu turned to his feline partner. "Let's go visit Lucy."

"Aye!" Happy summoned his wings and grabbed Natsu by his shirt. He easily lifted Natsu to their window entrance. Natsu gently pushed the window open and landed softly on Lucy's bed. When Natsu finally got a whiff at Lucy's house, he tensed up.

"What's wrong, Natsu?" Happy asked when he sensed his best friend on high alert.

"Other people were inside Lucy's apartment," he answered. Natsu quickly got up from the bed and began walking through Lucy's home. He could smell her scent everywhere, but there were also another scent mixed in with Lucy's and it was still fresh. Natsu panicked when he came back to Lucy's bedroom empty handed.

"What do you mean other people?"

"There are scents that I don't recognize mixed in with Lucy's. Happy, search for clues that'll help us find Lucy." Happy nodded and started searching through Lucy's desk.

How can he let this happen? Lucy must be hurt or scared right now and he's not there. He should've been there. Lucy can't be gone. Natsu cursed at himself.

"Natsu! I found something!" Natsu turned to his best friend and found him holding up a piece of paper. He quickly read through the note and promptly burnt it to crisps.

"Come on, Happy. We have a princess to save."

With a jump, Natsu free fall from the second story apartment until Happy caught his shirt. The dragonslayer held a determined look in his eyes that promised pain to his Lucy's kidnappers. "Use Maximum Speed, Happy."

"Aye sir! Maximum Speed." The duo picked up speed and flew to the direction of train tracks headed for Hargeon. If he and Happy are fast enough, they should be able to catch up to the train and stop Lucy's kidnappers.

'Don't worry Lucy! I promise to get you back no matter what,' thought Natsu. With his enhanced hearing, Natsu could hear a train's whistle. They were so close. The train's smoke could already be seen and eventually the train was seen.

"Let's find Lucy," declared Natsu. Happy flew near the train's windows and ignored the strange looks he got from the passengers. With Natsu's enhanced sight, they should be able to locate Lucy even if they don't have to stop and check each window compartment.

Natsu squinted his eyes and realized blonde hair leaning against a window. "Happy, straight ahead."

"Aye sir." Happy increased his wings' strength and stopped at the window Natsu instructed. Without a doubt, they have found their kidnapped friend. Natsu's eyes bulge in anger when he saw his friend's state. She was knocked out and her hands were tied. Her mouth was gagged with a handkerchief and her keys were nowhere to be found. Lucy would never leave her keys anywhere.

Lucy's kidnappers finally noticed Natsu's flying form outside. One of them grabbed Lucy and pulled her away from the window. With a feral growl, Natsu quickly melted the glass window and made a hole big enough for him to get inside.

"Give Lucy back," he ordered.

"Attack him! Don't let him have Miss Heartfilia!" the man holding Lucy ordered.

Two men started to form magic and blasted Natsu away from the window. They followed Natsu outside of the train and started attacking him with magic.

"Get out of my way!" growled Natsu. "Fire Dragon's Wing Attack!" The lackeys were quickly blown away and all that was left was boss.

With his enhanced sense of smell, Natsu followed Lucy's scent that would lead him to her. The boss fled the train and ran towards the forest. Natsu turned towards Happy. "Happy, go back to the guild and tell Erza and Gray to come here and deal with the lackeys. I already got dibs on the boss." After giving Natsu a nod, Happy used his maximum speed and hurried back to Magnolia.

With a fiery glare at the retreating back of Lucy's kidnapper, Natsu punched his fist into his hand. "Let's get this over with."

Before the kidnapper could step into the forest, Natsu appeared in front of his with his hands on fire. He noticed Lucy's unconscious body being carried over the kidnapper's shoulder. "Let Lucy go and I just might not burn you to crisp," threatened Natsu. "Might."

"You think you can defeat me?" taunted the kidnapper. He placed Lucy beside a tree and stood in front of Natsu with his hands crossed over his chest. "Nobody can defeat the great Saber! I'm going to marry Miss Heartfilia and become the most powerful man in all of Fiore!" His maniacal laugh cuts through the area.

"As if!" spat Natsu. "Fire Dragon's Fist!" Natsu charge with rage and aimed for Saber's torso. Saber smirked at Natsu and a magic circle appeared out of his hand. It looked as if he was going to use Requip Magic but a weapon did not come out, only a beam or laser of some kind. "What the hell?"

"Don't let your guard down, Salamander!" Saber appeared behind Natsu and slashed. Before the weapon could make contact with Natsu, he jumped back and landed on his feet with both fists on fire.

With a menacing growl, Natsu charged Saber head on. "Interesting magic, but that won't help you at all. I'll fight anybody who hurts my nakama!" He pulled back his fist and aimed for Saber's torso. Saber panicked and used his laser sword to block Natsu's fist.

Natsu only smirked as Saber successfully blocked him attack. "Don't think this can stop me, Saber. Steal a dragon's treasure and you'll just get burned." Since both of Saber's hands held the laser sword, he could not dodge or block the next attack. Natsu inhaled deeply and glared at the pathetic thief. He pushed Saber away and shouted, "Fire Dragon's Roar!"

The attack hit Saber perfectly. The end of Natsu's attack left Saber as a burned piece of trash. Natsu made sure the attack wouldn't kill Saber. Erza would need to question him and throw him in jail for kidnapping Lucy. After Natsu made sure that Saber was completely knocked out, he shot a fireball to the sky. That should help the others find his current location. Before Natsu could start celebrating another victory, he remembered the reason for his victory.

"Lucy!" Natsu screamed. _'How could I forget Lucy?' _he thought. Natsu twisted back and forth until he noticed a blonde head leaning against a tree trunk. Natsu zoomed towards his unconscious nakama and woke her up. Grabbing both of her shoulders, Natsu violently shakes Lucy around which resulted in a hard punch from the irritated blonde.

"You idiot! Never wake me up like that again!" growled Lucy. Her eyes popped out of her head after her brain remembered her previous situation. "Natsu, these men barged into my apartment and knocked me out. It was this weird guy wearing the ugliest outfit I've ever seen and he was wearing tights. He was also carrying this sword thing that looked like it was made of light. After they ambushed me, I blacked out."

All Natsu did was sit against the tree as his best friend pace back and forth completely oblivious to the unconscious man behind her. "Don't worry, Lucy. We already took care of them."

"What?" Lucy stopped pacing and turned toward Natsu with a confused looked. The pink haired dragon slayer pointed behind Lucy with a triumphant grin on his face. Lucy finally noticed her kidnapper and smiled. "I'm guessing this was your doing. Did you burn him to crisp for me?"

Natsu shot Lucy a disgust look. "Luce, you weirdo. Why would I burn him to crisp? That's just barbaric and disgusting. But, yeah, I did." He shrugged. Lucy smiled at Natsu and decided to sit beside him while they wait for their other friends.

"So, are you ready to admit it?"

"What?"

"Dragons are better than stupid princes."

"Natsu, are we really back to this? In fairy tales, the dragon is the bad guy and the prince is the one who rescues the princess. That's how it is in every fairy tale and it can never change. You just have to accept it."

"You talk too much, Luce."

"Well, I'm _sorry_ if these fairy tales are not to your liking." Lucy humped and turned away from Natsu completely irritated by his hardhead.

"You're so stupid." Lucy was about to retort back, but Natsu held up his hand. "I think I have a better fairy tale than yours and this proves that dragons are better than stupid, tight-wearing princes.

"Once upon a time, a princess ran away from her kingdom in hopes of finding freedom from her father, the king. One day, she meets a dragon and they quickly become friends. Seeing as the princess was completely oblivious to the real world, the dragon swears to himself that he would protect the princess with his life. Unfortunately, the dragon had to leave for a short while. He made the princess promise to stay in a village nearby. When the dragon was satisfied with the princess's safety, he took flight."

Lucy listened intently to Natsu's story. It was rare to hear such words or thoughts for the fire dragon slayer. Lucy has heard all kinds of fairy tales, but this one was new. She sat in front of Natsu with her hands folded on her lap.

"While the princess was out taking a walk, she was suddenly stopped by a prince riding his white horse with his knights following close behind. The prince explained that her father has sent out an order to find the princess and whoever finds her first will take her hand in marriage. In fear of the order from her father, the princess ran away from the prince but she could not run fast enough. The prince caught her and had his knights tie her hands behind her back. They forcefully took her back to her kingdom."

"What happened to the dragon?" Lucy asked.

Natsu chuckled and answered, "I'll get there soon. You're so impatient Lucy." Lucy irritably huffed and brought her attention back to the story. "Now, where was I?" It took a moment for Natsu to remember.

"It was nighttime when the dragon came back from his trip. He expected the princess to be located near the village. He quietly roared out to her but she did not respond back. He sniffed the air and followed her scent. As the dragon explored the forest, he realized that there were other scents lingering in the air where his princess was. He followed the scents and found a band of knights with a prince holding a goblet while laughing with glee. The dragon searched his princess's scent until he found her leaning against a tree with her hands tied behind her back and unconscious.

"He roared in rage when he saw his princess and the knights noticed him. They pulled out their swords and pointed it towards the dragon. The dragon only needed to roar with his fire to make the knights run away with fear. The prince stood in front of the princess who was waking up from the loud roar. 'Back away, dragon!' the prince shouted. He held up his sword but he was visibly shaking. The dragon only glared at him and said, 'Steal a dragon's treasure and you'll get burned.' The prince cried out in fear and ran away. The dragon blew out a fire breath to scare the prince even more.

"The princess found a dagger and freed herself. She immediately hugged the dragon and cried. 'I was so scared that I wouldn't see you again,' she said. She gave the dragon a kiss and he was suddenly surrounded by fire. The princess backed away while the fire became smaller and smaller until a man was found standing in place of her dragon. She walked up to the man with caution and called out to him. He looked up to her with a grin that resembled the dragon. 'I promised I would protect you with my life, my princess,' he said. The princess smiled at him and ran to hug him. They smiled at each other and shared a kiss. The dragon and the princess lived happily ever after. The end.

"So, what do you think?" asked Natsu.

Lucy thought for a moment and smiled at Natsu. "The story ended a bit too fast. You need to work on the climax of the story. You also need more detail. The story does not have a solid structure."

"Hey! I was trying my best!"

Lucy laughed and shook her head. "I'm not done yet. Overall, the story was very romantic and I loved it."

Natsu grinned at her. He pulled Lucy to him and gave her a hug. Taken back from the sudden act, Lucy took a second to hug Natsu back. "So, does this prove that dragons are better than stupid princes?"

With a giggle, Lucy looked up at Natsu and said, "Yes, Natsu. Dragons are way better than stupid, tight-wearing princes."

"Good because I want to prove something else too."

"What's that?"

"You are my treasure and I will never let anybody take you away from me. You're a dragon's treasure. My princess." Natsu couldn't help but press his lips against Lucy's. Her lips felt soft and warm. Lucy was surprised by Natsu's words and now she's surprised by his action. Lucy couldn't help but kiss him back while her heart kept pounding on her chest. They separated and smiled at each other.

The couple heard rustling and saw Happy with a sly smile. He looked at both of them and tried to hide his giggle.

"You llllliiiiikkkkkeeee each other!"

* * *

**So, what do you guys think? I'm sorry that the fight scene is not that great but I'm not that good yet. I hope you all liked it. Please Review at the bottom. Thank you!**


End file.
